fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
X-Japan
X-Japan was a subdivision of the Berzerker Corporation, located in Japan. This subdivision has had the biggest effect on Team Revenge out of all of Berzerker Corps.'s other subdivisions and was also one of their first major enemies. Objectives Formerly, X-Japan was a standard cloning base for Berzerker Corps. when it was established in Japan. However, once Stwarm assumed control of the base, its goals also included the eradication of all lifeforms, with the exception of hornets. While many X-Japan workers objected against this goal, as it would go against Berzerker Corps.'s ultimate goals, they had to accept these ideals or be forced into doing so with a hornet controlling their brain. Even other Berzerker Corps. bases found that X-Japan was too much of a threat and proposed neutralization of the base, before Team Revenge destroyed it themselves. List of Members Killswitch Killswitch was a Drab under the control of one of Stwarm's hornets. He has the ability to shoot bullets that are guided by a sensor in his rifle and where ever it pointed. Killswitch was killed when the hornet shot out of his head as soon as he attempted to tell Scottick and Maxstick about Stwarm. He may have been aware that he was under Stwarm's control with this in mind. The Bravery The Bravery consists of three Blues, all under the control of Stwarm's hornets. One of them acts as the leader and drive a stolen SWAT vehicle. The second one, who has several British mannerisms, sits on the passenger seat and is on lookout duty. The third one mans a mounted turret on the vehicle and enjoys shooting things. They were all killed when Scottick slammed a Revenge Racer into them twice. Iron Maiden Iron Maiden is a hornet-controlled Blue manning a mech suit with a missing right arm. This right arm includes a socket for Iron Maiden to insert a weapon of his choice into, including an electric cannon, a laser cannon, and an axe. He is also medium aware, having resent for bad writers, and especially believing that he is a character not to be wasted. He was destroyed when Stick Garyn pierced through his suit with a high velocity kick. Dr. Puppetts Dr. Puppetts (or Master of Puppetts, as he prefers to be called) is one of Stwarm's most trusted subordinates. He is light purple with a white border and has a labcoat. In addition to being a cloning scientist, Puppetts is also an expert in hypnotism. Puppetts has a rather disturbing personality, reveling in others' suffering and robbing them of their hope. He in particular was responsible for damaging Scottick's eyesight. After X-Japan was destroyed, Dr. Puppetts was sentenced to 45 years of prison time for all his years of illegal testing. Shadows' Fall Shadows' Fall is a group of three sentient shadows that serve Stwarm loyally. Being shadows, they cannot be affected by any direct attacks to them, but can affect others through their shadows. Their only weakness is direct light. Stwarm Stwarm is the leader of X-Japan. He is white with a black border, has a labcoat, and has the power to control hornets. His ultimate goal is to eradicate all life on Earth and create an ideal utopia for hornets. Through his life, he has believed that hornets were the only truly perfect lifeform, while all else was equivalent to pond scum. Disclaimer Notes from Scottick: These are all Slush Fighters I have made up and created. Apart from Scottick, none of them are based off any real-life people. Also, please do not edit this page without Scottick's permission. Also, please don't confuse this with the band. Category:Scottick's Works